Cuando la curiosidad mató al gato o mejor dicho a Ron
by yukoashyaoi
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron cómo reaccionarían nuestros personajes de Harry Potter si supieran de la cantidad de material yaoi de ellos -fics, doujinshis, imagenes,etc-? Pues Ron se enteró de esto de una manera muy... peculiar, junto con nuestros otros personajes. Parejas (Drarry)(LucxSev)(SiriusxRemus)(BlaisexRon)(TheoxNeville)


**_Notas del Fic_**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a J.K.R_

_Este fic surgió de una noche de insomnio... lo que la falta de sueño puede hacer xD_

_Lean y disfruten._

_Parejas implícitas _

_\- Harry x Draco_

_\- Sirius x Remus_

_\- Severus x Lucius_

_\- Ron x Blaise_

_\- Theodore x Neville_

_**Resumen:**_

_Ron mira con atención como su hermanita y su mejor amiga leen atentamente por varios minutos. Cuando su curiosidad le mata, decide ver qué rayos es lo que las mantiene tan entretenidas, pero quizá luego se arrepienta... o quizá no tanto_

_-por Merlín… ¡qué rayos es eso!—todos veían cómo Ron apuntaba con su dedo la portátil de Hermione mientras una mueca de horror se apoderaba de su rostro_

_-se llama yaoi—respondieron las dos chicas haciendo caso omiso de la reacción del pelirrojo_

* * *

**Cuando la curiosidad mató al gato… o mejor dicho a Ron**

Hermione y Ginny se encontraban leyendo atentamente en la sala común, llevaban varios minutos así por lo que Ron no pudo evitar la tentación de preguntar qué era lo que mantenía tan entretenidas a su hermanita y su mejor amiga. Aunque después se arrepentiría… o quizá no…

-¿qué lees?—Ron, al ver a Hermione leyendo atentamente en su móvil, preguntó qué era la lectura que le podía tener tan entretenida y absorta a la castaña

-nada en particular… por cierto Ginny—habló la de ojos marrones mientras ignoraba casi olímpicamente al pelirrojo -¿leíste ya las actualizaciones?—Hermione esbozó una sonrisa de lado mientras veía a la chica pelirroja sonreír

-¿han sacado nuevas? ¿Cuántas?—preguntó la Weasley mientras tomaba su móvil y comenzaba a buscar algo rápidamente en su celular

-¡muchas!—respondió aún con la sonrisa la castaña –¡Y se ven más que prometedoras!—

-oigan ¿de qué rayos están hablando?—preguntó un molesto Ron al ver que su hermana y su amiga le ignoraban peor que a fantasma

-nada—respondió escuetamente la pelirroja mirando con atención su móvil –¡oh Dios, es verdad Hermione!... no puedo creer que no haya podido revisar ni una de estas—habló con voz dolida la pelirroja –¡oh, Herm!—Ginny soltó una exclamación ensanchando su sonrisa al máximo –incluso hay muchas imágenes nuevas… ¡es más hay "doujinshis"!—la voz emocionada de la menor de los Weasley no pasó desapercibido por los presentes

-oh, no… no otra vez—la voz de Fred, uno de los gemelos se oyó en la estancia mientras corría hasta donde estaba su gemelo –George, Ginny y Hermione van a comenzar a hablar otra vez de "eso"… vámonos antes de que…-

-¿qué "eso"?—volvió a preguntar Ron esta vez a sus hermanos, dirigiéndoles una mirada en la que se podía ver su suplica a que estos no le ignoraran como lo habían hecho su hermana y su amiga

-créeme hermanito…- habló Fred mirando a los ojos a Ron

-no querrás saberlo…- secundó George mientras tomaba de la mano a su gemelo y lo guiaba hasta la puerta

-¿pero qué…?—Ron no pudo terminar de hablar al ver cómo sus hermanos salían a toda prisa

-Ron, ¿has visto mis…? ¿Pero qué sucede?—habló Harry mientras ingresaba a la habitación y veía cómo los gemelos salían como alma que lleva al diablo de esta

-Harry, ¿has visto? ¡Fred y George jamás corren!—habló con algo de temor el pelirrojo -¡¿qué les han hecho a mis hermanos?!—Ron miró cómo Hermione y Ginny se reían bajito pero aún sin despegar la vista de sus móviles

-¿necesitan hacer tanto ruido? Podemos oírles sus molestas voces hasta las mazmorras—Harry y Ron giraron la mirada hasta encontrarse con Draco, que acababa de ingresar a la estancia seguido por Theodore y Blaise

-¿puede callarse? Intentamos leer—Hermione fulminó con la mirada a los chicos presentes y luego volvió su vista otra vez a su móvil

-¿qué le sucede a la sabelotodo?—preguntó Blaise enojado por la mirada que le dedicó la castaña

-yo qué sé—respondió Ron molesto al recordar que ninguno había tenido la delicadeza de explicarle qué era lo que traían entre manos su hermana y su amiga

-solo están concentradas leyendo—una voz tranquila se oyó, Harry giró su mirada y encontró a Remus, el cual acababa de cerrar el libro que llevaba en manos y se levantaba del sofá donde había estado sentado

-deberían aprender a ser más como él, por eso es que todas las chicas lo quieren—cuando Ginny se percató de la última frase levantó la vista de su móvil viendo a los menores boquiabiertos y a Remus con una expresión de confusión

-¿qué…?—

-¿cómo es eso de que "todas las chicas lo quieren", ¿qué chicas?—Remus giró cuando oyó la voz de Sirius, mientras Harry miraba confundido a la pelirroja como queriendo entender a qué rayos se refería aunque al instante tuvo que quitar los ojos de la menor de los Weasley cuando vio a Hermione sonriendo de lado _"¿pero qué rayos estaba pasando?"_

-cállense o les lanzo un hechizo enmudecedor a todos aquí—los Slytherin vieron que por la puerta ingresaba un Snape por demás molesto -¿qué nos los mandé a que los callaran?—Severus vio a sus tres alumnos de su casa que habían enmudecido al acto

-Quejicus, nunca te cansas de andar molestando a los demás—habló Sirius ante la amenaza del pocionista

-¿tú qué haces aquí pulguiento?—siseó Severus –según sé solo Lupin debería estar aquí—

-vine a acompañar a Moony, ¿algún problema con eso? ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a jugar con tu frasquitos de pociones y nos dejas en paz?—Harry vio como Sirius lanzaba una mirada de odio al Slytherin, aunque rápidamente giró su mirada hasta donde estaban Ginny y Hermione que sonreían de forma ¿cómplice?

-¿y tú porque no vas a jugar con los dementores al beso? ¿O prefieres hacerlo con otra persona?—el pocionista giró su mirada a Remus y luego la volvió al Black, que en ese momento le miraba fulminante

-no entiendo como Dumbledore es tan flexible con los Gryffindors, unas cuantas sanciones no les vendrían nada mal—

-¿padre?—Draco vio con confusión cómo su progenitor ingresaba a la habitación _"¿qué hacía su padre ahí?"_

-pero miren nada más quien llegó… Quejicus, tu príncipe rubio ha venido al rescate—Sirius habló con sorna mientras observaba cómo Severus le lanzaba una mirada de odio

-no me provoques…- Severus caminó con paso firma hasta situarse frente a Sirius y empuñar el cuello de la camisa del animago

-suelta a mi padrino—siseo Harry acercándose a Severus y mirándolo con odio

-igual que tu padre… impertinente, maleducado, grosero…-

-¡cállate!—rugió Sirius soltándose del agarre de Snape y lanzándose a atacar a este último

-¡Sirius, basta!—gritó Remus obteniendo de inmediato la atención del animago –Severus, eres un profesor, compórtate como tal—habló en tono de advertencia el licántropo

-vaya… qué bien amaestrado lo tienes Lupin ¿qué más puedes generar en Black?—habló Lucius acercándose a Remus mientras guiaba una de sus manos a la cintura del castaño y la otra a el mentón de este, alzándolo

-suéltalo Malfoy—habló peligrosamente Sirius alejando a Remus del rubio y colocándolo tras de sí

-¿ah?- Los cuatro mayores detuvieron su pelea al escuchar la voz de Draco, cuando se giraron a ver este último notaron en el rostro del albino la sorpresa, confusión y terror que tenía en su expresión; para cuando miraron un poco más a los presentes vieron que Harry, Ron, Neville que acababa de entrar, Theodore y Blaise compartían la misma expresión que el dragón.

-parece que ya no necesitamos leer—habló Ginny haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran a verla con confusión

-voy por mi portátil…- Hermione se levantó casi corriendo de su lugar dejando a más de uno de los presentes, atónitos. Los hombres vieron a la castaña ir hacia una de las mesitas de la habitación donde se hallaba una laptop y luego vieron a la chica correr de nuevo, con la portátil en la mano y sentarse en el mismo sillón dónde hace un momento había estado

-lo has colocado en favoritos ¿no?—preguntó la pelirroja acercándose a la castaña

-¡claro Ginny!—habló la castaña entrando al navegador. Los presentes se miraron entre sí sin saber qué es lo que esas dos chicas estaban hablando –¡oh, aquí está!—Hermione giró su rostro y sonrió a la menor de los Weasley a la par que pulsaba en el navegador "**** Yaoi-Harry Potter"

Ron, que ya no aguantaba más la intriga caminó con pasos decididos hasta situarse tras la castaña y ver qué diantres era lo que esas dos chicas veían… aunque claro, luego se "arrepentiría"

-por Merlín… ¡qué rayos es eso!—todos veían cómo Ron apuntaba con su dedo la portátil de Hermione mientras una mueca de horror se apoderaba de su rostro

-se llama yaoi—respondieron las dos chicas haciendo caso omiso de la reacción del pelirrojo

Mientras tanto los demás hombres se estaban acercando con paso inseguro, casi como si la portátil de Hermione fuera el mismo Voldemort. Cuando se situaron frente a la pantalla pudieron entender el porqué de la cara de Ron

-qué…- las voz de Harry y Draco fueron las primeras en escucharse

-Merlín…- secundaron las voces de Remus y Sirius

-es…- Blaise y Theodore le siguieron

-eso…- finalmente la voz de Severus y Lucius

Hermione soltó un suspiro, Ginny miró a los presentes con desapruebo

-es una página que se llama **** Yaoi—habló sin inmutarse la castaña

-¿ese es mi nombre?—habló Harry acercándose más a la pantalla

-¡y ese es el mío!—chilló Draco

-señorita Granger, si no me dice qué es lo que significa "esto"—habló con voz sepulcral Severus mientras señalaba la pantalla –juro que…-

-son fics—habló Hermione mirando al pocionista

-son historias basadas en algún programa de TV o novela en la que algunas, o algunos, fans escriben relatos imaginarios de los personajes de dichos programas. Pero estos son fics yaoi y por ende describen historias con parejas gay—Los presentes miraron con desconcierto a la pelirroja que había sido quien había explicado las cosas

-eso quiere decir… ¿¡que nos están emparejando con otro chico!?—exclamó horrorizado Ron

-sí Ron. Hay varias parejas que se les ha asignado a cada uno—explicó la castaña –por ejemplo a Harry la mayoría de veces lo ponen como pareja de Draco—En ese instante Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada sorpresiva

-los "Harco"—comentó sonriendo Ginny

-o los "Drarry"—secundó sonriente también la castaña

-¿"Harco, Drarry"? ¿Qué es eso?—Blaise, quien hasta ese momento se había dedicado solo a observar mientras las dos chicas daban explicaciones, se atrevió a preguntar

-"Harco" se le llaman a los fics de Harry y Draco en los cuales es Harry el que tiene el papel del activo—explicó Ginny mostrándole a Blaise su móvil en el cual el moreno pudo observar varias imágenes de su amigo Slytherin siendo dominado por el de lentes

-vaya… ¡quién diría que veían a Draco como la figura femenina!—habló Zabini mirando son sorna al rubio

-que te jodan Blaise—habló enfurecido el príncipe de las serpientes

-¿por qué mejor no le pides a tu querido oji-verde que lo haga?—respondió Blaise mirando como el rostro del rubio adquiría unos tonos rojizos

-¿y entonces qué es el "Drarry"?—preguntó Theodore a Hermione

-pues es lo contrario al "Harco", aquí el que domina es Draco—contestó la chica de cabellos castaños al Slytherin, para después soltar una risita al ver a su amigo de ojos verdes adquirir cierta tonalidad roja en sus mejillas –aquí tengo algunas imágenes-

-¿Potter de chica?... uf, esto tengo que verlo—Blaise se acercó hasta la portátil de Hermione viendo una animación en la cual Harry estaba completamente desnudo en la cama, boca abajo, mientras Draco le repartía besos en la espalda –que buen trasero, Potter—habló Zabini luego de quitar su vista de la imagen y dirigirla a un oji-verde sonrojado. Aunque la vista del chico de lentes se vio interrumpida por Draco que se posicionó frente a Blaise mirándolo con odio

-Moony—la voz de Sirius apenas y la escuchó Remus –¡a mi cachorro le han puesto con el mocoso presumido!—gritó horrorizado Sirius

-Sirius, clama…- Remus trataba por todos los medios de procesar la información que la castaña le había dicho, y de paso tratar de calmar al animago

-repite lo que has dicho a Draco y no te quedará boca para que hables—siseo Severus ante lo dicho por el de cabellos noche

-te recuerdo Black, que es de mi hijo de quien estás hablando—secundó Lucius mirando también con odio a Sirius

-pues es a mi ahijado a quien están ligando con tu hijo—habló molesto Sirius

-calma Sirius, esto debe ser solo un malentendido—Remus habló con tranquilidad intentando así tranquilizar al de cabellos noche

-¡te dije que se veían tiernos! Lo supe desde el hermoso reencuentro y el efusivo abrazo que se dieron cuando se encontraron en la casa de los gritos—habló bajito Hermione a Ginny mientras miraba embelesada la escena frente a ella. Para cuando la castaña terminó de hablar ya tenía varias miradas sobre sí

-lo sé, hay varios fics de esa escena. ¡Y ni qué decir de su época de merodeadores!—secundó Ginny suspirando

-¿hay fics donde Remus está con mi padrino?—preguntó esta vez Harry mientras se acercaba frente al portátil

-¡claro! Aunque es una lástima que sean pocos, pero aun así los que hay tiene muy buen material—explicó Hermione sonriendo

–También hay imágenes—secundó la pelirroja –yo tengo varias en mi móvil de fondo de pantalla—habló Ginny mientras le enseñaba a Harry su móvil. Cuando el chico fijó sus orbes esmeralda en el móvil vio una animación de un chico de cabellos castaños totalmente desnudo, recostado en lo que a él le pareció sería la misma cama que vio en la Casa de los Gritos, mientras que sobre él se encontraba un chico de cabellos noche que le besaba fieramente mientras sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo del castaño. Harry no pudo evitar que un sonrojo inundara sus mejillas al ver la imagen, así como tampoco lo pudieron evitar Sirius y Remus que se habían acercado a ver lo que Ginny le enseñaba al de lentes

-no hay que ser muy inteligentes para saber eso, Weasley—habló Severus con una sonrisa torcida –el pulgoso hace años estaba babeando sobre Lupin, pero que el muy cobarde nunca se haya atrevido a decirlo es otro tema—

-pero usted tampoco fue muy valiente con respecto a su amor por el padre de Draco—habló la pelirroja viendo como el profesor de pociones le lanzaba una mirada de odio

-¿quién es el cobarde aquí, Snivellus?—habló con sorna el animago –yo que recuerde tú también babeabas por Malfoy, e incluso me atrevería a decir que no era tan imposible como tú creías—continuó Sirius haciendo referencia a que no creía que fuera del todo unilateral y que por lo tanto había tenido posibilidades con el rubio

-cállate, Black—siseo Severus con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas

-¿quieres ver unas imágenes?—preguntó bajito Hermione a Draco que veía con los ojos muy abiertos la escena

-no lo ha…- pero antes de que Severus pudiera detener al rubio vio cómo la castaña le mostraba en la portátil algo y cómo una mueca de sorpresa aparecía en el rostro del menor de los Malfoy. Mientras Draco miraba entre sorprendido y apenado sí, apenado por qué jamás imaginó ver siquiera en una animación a su padrino sentado en una de las mesas la sala de pociones con su padre besando y metiendo las manos por debajo de la ropa del pocionista

-Draco…- se atrevió a hablar Lucius aunque realmente no podía explicar la situación por lo que calló. El rubio dirigió una mirada a su padre y luego a su padrino para después sonreír conciliadoramente, aunque Harry logró descifrar un toque de picardía en la mirada también.

-vaya—habló Blaise sonriendo divertido por la escena –al menos creo que yo me libré— sabía más o menos lo que pasaba entre su profesor de pociones y el padre de su amigo, aunque debía admitir que estaba impresionado de lo bien que se lo había tomado su amigo

-yo no estaría tan segura—habló Hermione con una sonrisa. El moreno Slytherin le devolvió una mirada algo confusa

-está el Blaise x Ron—habló Ginny mirando divertida a su hermano que tenía una mueca de "horror"

-¿¡qué!?—el grito de un Ron por demás sonrojado hizo que todos le giraran a ver

-ustedes son una de las parejas con fics más ardientes—exclamó Hermione con una risita

-sí, la mayoría que eh leído tienen advertencia de contener un vasto contenido adulto—rió Ginny mientras hablaba y comenzaba a divagar en su mente recordando los tan ardientes fics que había leído de su hermano y el moreno Slytherin

-no olvides que los de Theodore y Neville no están nada mal tampoco—secundó Ginny mirando a los nombrados, los cuales tenían un fuerte sonrojo en especial Neville y los ojos muy abiertos

-pobrecitos—la voz de Fred, uno de los gemelos que acababan de llegar, hizo eco en la habitación –por sus rostros veo que ya se enteraron de todo-

-oye, a nosotros nos ponen juntos... ¿cómo crees que terminamos cuando ese par de… chicas… nos contó que teníamos innumerables fics incest?—secundó George

-pero al final le cogimos el gusto, ¿no hermanito?—Fred hablaba mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de su hermano y los besaba, apenas con un ligero roce

Los presentes se le quedaron mirando boquiabiertos, aunque una nueva persona les hizo girar su mirada de los gemelos

-Hermione, Ginny… ¿se han dado cuenta que hay varias actualizaciones?...oh, y me han pasado muchos doujinshis que en unos momentos se los paso—todos quedaron viendo a la recién llegada con sorpresa

-¿Pansy?—habló Draco un tanto sorprendido

-¿tú también?—preguntó Theodore mirado como la chica sonreía traviesamente

-ahora se él porqué de tu locura—habló Blaise mirando como la chica le lanzaba una mirada de odio

-Pansy, ¿Parvati ya está en la sala?—preguntó Hermione cerrando su portátil

-sí, solo las estamos esperando a ustedes para comenzar a leer las actualizaciones—respondió la chica Slytherin

-entonces vamos ya—habló una emocionada Ginny

-bueno, nos vemos más tarde—Hermione se levantaba del asiento seguida por Ginny

-¡nos vemos!—cuando Ginny se despidió y salió junto con Hermione y Pansy los presentes solo pudieron mirarse entre sí.

-esto nunca pasó—Ron fue el primero en hablar, mientras salía de la estancia apresuradamente y repitiendo la misma frase. Los demás solo pudieron quedarse en su sitio intentando aún terminar de procesar todo…

-¿crees que estén bien?—se atrevió a pregunta Ginny mientras miraba de lejos la habitación donde hace unos segundos había estado

-de todas formas tarde o temprano se iban a enterar—habló Pansy tranquilamente mientras caminaban por los pasillos del colegio

-¿les contamos sobre el m-preg?—preguntó Hermione mirando a ambas chicas y sonriendo

-¡claro que se lo contaremos!—respondió Pansy con una gran sonrisa –pero por ahora vayamos a ver a Parvati y a decirle que lleve su cámara. Por alguna razón creo que los chicos no se quedarán sin leer los fics o ver algún doujinshi y quiero ver cómo lo ponen en práctica—

-¿tú crees que…?—preguntó ilusionada Ginny

-es obvio Ginny, no creo que luego de que les hayamos contado sobre el gran y vasto material que tienen se quedarían sin hacer nada. Al menos no Theo, Blaise y Draco—interrumpió Pansy emocionada

-pues tampoco creo que Sirius y Lucius se queden atrás—habló una Hermione embelesada

-¡vamos por las cámaras!—gritaron las tres mientras corrían por los largos pasillos de la escuela.

Definitivamente ese día cambió la vida de muchos, él día en que los personajes de Harry Potter descubrieron el significado de la palabra "yaoi". Y era más que definitivo que ese día Ron aprendió que era la curiosidad realmente podía matar al gato…

**Fin ¿?**

* * *

_**Notas Finales**_

_¡Estaba con insomnio! ¡no me maten pliss! TTwTT_

_Pero si les gustó este tan disparatado fic, ya saben que los review alimentarán el alma de esta inocente ¿? escritora xD_

_*Para las que quieran leer la continuación se llama "Efectos secundarios que dejó la curiosidad" y la pueden encontrar en mi cuenta de "Amor Yaoi" de "Yuko_ash_yaoi"__ Lamentablemente no la puedo subir aqui por que es una historia con mucho hard yaoi *estais advertidos si quieren leer, eh. Pero si quieren ver la conti de cómo siguió esta historia, con mucho contenido lemon, visiten mi otra cuenta n.n *o envien un review para que les pase el link -aqui tampoco se puede colgar link u.u-* Besos :D_


End file.
